


Nothing At All

by kaitlia777



Category: The 4400
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Takes place after Welcome to Promise City & Promises Broken, the novels that follow up the end of the series, so spoilers for those books.





	

When You Say Nothing At All - Allison Krauss and Union Station {4400, Tom/Diana}

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

* * *

Being Promise City's sheriff was far different than an FBI or NTAC agent. For starters, the only people he had working with him who had any law enforcement experience were the Garrity's (one of Jordan's teleporters had snagged JR from Guantanamo Bay, so they had both of them again) and Diana. The rest of the Peacekeepers were P Positives whose enhanced abilities lent themselves to the job.

Most of them were beyond disgruntled that Jordan had appointed Tom to the position, but had subsided when they found that he'd taken Promicin and developed a power of his own, something he had sworn not to do. But, when faced with the choice of taking the shot or watching the end of the world begin…he took the shot.

Since he hadn't wanted to be so far out of the center of town, Tom moved into one of the empty apartments in Diana's building. There were lots of vacancies, left empty during the mass exodus of the city before the military set up their blockade. A few hearty, non P positive souls remained, but the majority of citizens had abilities.

Policing such an interesting population was…less challenging that he thought it was going to be. After quelling the initial looting that had followed the initial confusion, things had settled down. Most nights, Tom was home in time for dinner. Sometimes Kyle joined him, sometimes Shawn, but most often he and Diana shared meals.

It was almost startlingly normal…other than the constant threat that the US or one of the other world governments was going to decide Promise City was too dangerous and attempt to attack them again. After how that turned out for them last time, they probably wouldn't be in any hurry to do so.

But it wasn't the stressful moments that stood out in Tom's mind. Honestly, over the last few years, all the craziness had merged into some giant mass of tension that permeated their lives.

The little moments of quiet peace stood out.

Dinner together, Diana pushing aside compliments on her cooking.

An evening spent reminiscing with Shawn and Kyle.

Seeing Diana smile when Maia hugged her without prompting and taking her hand when the girl left to return to the 4400 center, still refusing to leave.

Standing side by side at the sink, passing dried dishes to Diana as she put them away.

Yes, it was the quiet that spoke most about the future. Their future together, trying to navigate this new, more than vaguely terrifying world.

As long as they had each other, Tom was fairly sure they could survive.


End file.
